


My Roomate Spinel

by PandoraWolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chill Back Reader, F/F, Fluff, Reader dealing with Spinel's Shit, Spinel being a little shit, lesbian reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraWolf/pseuds/PandoraWolf
Summary: this is a series of oneshots with what if  Spinel  didn’t go to homeworld  And became  your roommate
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	My Roomate Spinel

**Author's Note:**

> AN : this my first Spinel x reader i hope you guys enjoy it
> 
> Side AN :Grammar not my strong suit so i'm sorry if there mistakes if you see any please tell me and i'll fix them, thank you

it was 7:30 am and you were at working at Funland arcade .you were extremely tired and had ran out of coffee last night and didn’t have the time go to the grocery store and you honestly didn’t want to deal with Spinel shenanigans. Spinel was curious about everything she would ran awayfrom you and would point at everything and exclaimed what that was. she would also throw stuff(she once threw a watermelon and it hit the owner of the store.. you have to apology a lot to them and explain that she was new to earth). or she would climb on the top of the shelves and would exclaimed 

“I’m The Queen bow down to me humans!”

you would have to yell at her to come down or she would fall and poof herself . she than huffed and said that the fall won’t poof her course of her stretchy body . honestly you would wished you could use a kiddie leash on the gem. but it wouldn’t work on the stretchy gem. speaking of the gem she was poking your cheeks like crazy and won’t leave you alone . you kept trying to distract her with other stuff to do but she would do it for a second and get bored of it .you were good friends with Steven and The Crystal Gems and knew lot of about gems. so after the attack on the earth Steven ended on your doorstep with Spinel asking if the gem could live with you as he didn’t have the room for the gem.you reluctantly agreed but at first you were scared of the gem . as you thought she was going to murder you in your sleep.but one night the pink gem came to your room scared as she nightmare about Pink again and if she could sleep with you .you felt about bad for the gem so you allowed her to sleep with you. she wrapped her arms around your waist a couple time and held on you tightly.after that you became really close friends with Spinel. but she also became super clingy to you. she would freak out when you had to leave, crying and clinging to you begging you not to leave . you ended up getting her a phone so she could call you when she felt lonely or she could text you(she called you lot during work). and you allowed her to come visit you at work. you weren’t her only friend she was really good friends with Garnet (as they were pretty close when they both were reset).she was surprisingly close to Peridot and Lapis. they had showed her Camp Pinning Hearts. Spinel thought the show going to be dumb. but the gem ended up super obsessed as she loved the drama.she watched the show for couple weeks the same episodes sitting very close to the tv. one day you responded with 

“you know there more episodes on Chillfix”

she looked at you with confused “Wha?not believing there more episodes than ones Peri and Lapis gave her. her obsessed got worse after that as she begged you for merch. and you ended up buying her a plush of Paulette and a t shirt which she would wear over her uniform when she watched the show and would cuddle the plush(she slept with it). skip to now you felt her poke you again.

“come on (Y/N) can’t you take a break to spend time with me ”Spinel replied . 

“I Can’t leave i would get fired for leaving and i need the money to get groceries and the Chillfix subscription” You resorted back.

“i’m sure Mr Smiley won’t notice your gone”Spinel reassured.

“I’,m the only one on shift, of course he’ll notice and plus i have to fix Meat beat Mania machine” you stated gesturing to the wretch in your hand. 

why don’t you hang out with the others?”you asked

there busy with Little Home School “she said with a pout 

watch your show than” you said bit annoyed 

i watched all the episodes and there on hiatus”Spinel said with sadness in her voice 

you sighed and you attempted to go back to work. Spinel had other ideas as she smirked softly as she stretched her arm out as she stole the wretch from your hands.

“Spinel give it me back !” you yelled as you tried to get it from her hand. but she stretched her body beyond your reach. you tried jumping to get it but she kept moving her hand even higher 

Spinel!”you yelled at her.

“catch me if you can”Spinel flashed a smirk as she started to run. you groaned annoyed as you chased after her. you had to admit she was fast.you caught up to her as lounged at her legs wrapping your arms around them. that was your last mistake as Spinel fell but she fell through the screen of the Meat Beat Mania machine , your eyes went wide in shock. at lack of sleep you felt your last of your patience snap . as Spinel climbed out of the machine wiping of the glass shards out of her hair and wrench in her hand was now in the stab in what was remaining on the glass on the machine.

you clenched your hands to your hair “Look at what you did ! now my boss is going to have a freak out” you screamed

maybe- i” she started 

you interrupted her “I don’t want your help i want you to fuck of no wonder Pink Diamond didn’t want you ,your a stupidly annoying dumbass”you snapped

Spinel looked at you with hurt in her eyes as tears trickle down her cheeks “Fine ! you don’t have to deal with me again “she cried as she ran away . you realize what you said “Spinel wait !” she was already gone you sighed softly as you rubbed your face you felt extremely terrible for what you said. you said to screw your job and ran after her .it toke a long time but you found her by the lighthouse sitting in the grass. her eyes were puffy from crying and her ponytails were back from being sad.she was hugging her knees. you walked over to her sitting down next to her “Spinel i am so sorry i didn’t mean to say those things what Pink did to you was awful and if she was still here i would punch her in the face for you “

than why did you say those things?”Spinel asked

“cause i was so stressed and tired and i lashed out you when i shouldn’t i cared about more than anything ‘you confessed.

Spinel felt her a strange feeling in her gem at those words as she flashed a smile wrapping her arms around you “I forgive ya (Y/N) she said as they held each for while but soon Spinel heard light snoring and looked down to see you were asleep. Spinel shaked her head as she flashed a smile “you dummy i told ya you didn’t have to stay up for me”she said as carried you home. she knew you had work still but she talked to your boss and ended up taking your shift.

when you woke up you looked over to see the time it was 4:00 pm you jolted up you slept through your work ! You felt hands grab you shoulders to hold you still. you look up to see Spinel in a purple funland arcade t shirt with a name Tag on her shirt saying Spinel on it and she wore pair of jeans 

you toke my shift..’you said in shock.

“of course you were tired and needed a break and it’s my way of saying sorry for destroying the arcade machine and Mr Smiley is allowing me to work there to paid of the damages so it won’t come out of your paycheck”Spinel replied as she flashed a smile

you felt a flatter in your chest nobody has ever done that for you before “thank you Spins”you said 

Spinel gave you a thumbs up “No problem (Y/N) that’s what friends/ roommates for “ 

Spinel could be a handful at times but she was always there for you No Matter what and you can’t ask for a better friend

“speaking of which where did you get those jeans from?”you asked 

from your closet”Spinel confessed

What?!”


End file.
